Study of the precursor sites of virion associated DNA and RNA in Rous sarcoma virus infected cells using electron and light microscopic autoradiography in conjunction with inhibitors of RNA and DNA synthesis. Elucidation of the function of the nucleolus with respect to the regulation of transcription of the viral genome and induction of the transformed state.